Jellpo
Personality Jellpo is a box jellyfish who lives in Pelagia. Lazy by nature, sleeping is one of his favorite activities. His other favorite activity is eating, and he's particularly gluttonous for someone so thin. Most of his time is spent eating copepods, sleeping, or thinking. Despite this, he still enjoys participating in various shenanigans that the others whip up. Unlike many other mascots, Jellpo is always honest and straight-forward. He doesn't feel a need to lie, especially not to his friends. He's a good listener too, and he'll hear you out if something is distressing you (not that he'd have any good advice, but still). He is mostly calm and worry-free, but he'll let you know if something is distressing him (whether it be an alien invasion or how the icecream stand is out of waffle cones). Backstory Jellpo, along with Spedge and Naoru, was on Mission98 with Gilbert. They crashed and traveled across the land, until they came across a pond, where many other mascots were already living. There they met Ploxl, Spot, Tadpole, and many other friends/acquaintances. Family Spedge- Jellpo's cousin, though he can't stand Jellpo most of the time. Not that he likes anyone anyhow. Naoru- Jellpo's sister, they actually get along quite well. She tries to keep Spedge from flipping his lid (which is no small task). Hugz (Unconfirmed)- Possibly Jellpo's uncle? No one really knows for sure. Jellpo on other mascots: Spot: "He's pretty cool, I guess. Needs to stop rambling though, it wakes me up a lot." Ploxl: "We're as good friends as a... I actually don't know where I was going with that analogy. But basically we're real good buddies." Freckles: "This dude has a lot going for him. He should chill a little, calm his nerves and stuff like that." Tadpole: "This guy hates Spot I guess? He makes some cool gizmos too. Sometimes they blow up, but what's the fun of building something if you aren't going to eventually destroy it in some awesome way?" Loffica: "This chick has some issues. I try talking to her, but she just babbles about Ploxl all day. Sometimes, she breaks down, and I have to try and comfort her. Apparently she has a similar relationship with Tad, but I don't think he's any help in the Department of Amphibious Relations. Is that a department, even? Someone should totally make that. Would help a lot." Solomon: "The only guy I know who is more chill than me. He is simply too chill for the normal chill scale. He's so chill that he's basically an icecube accept more... Newt-y." Kishiru: "... I still don't trust aliens. They sold me pirated stuff. And not the cool pirated stuff either, like hooks and bandanas. No, it was the dumb pirated stuff. Some sort of video game called "Episode 3"? I threw it away. I don't think anyone cares about that kind of stuff anyway...... Who was I supposed to be talking about again?" Luscivia: "She scares me... Her drinks are good, I suppose." Chuck Norris: "Wait... Who now?" Assigned Elements Element Water.png|Water Element Lightning.png|Lightning Element Blight.png|Blight Trivia *Jellpo can play the acoustic guitar. He often helps Irwin with his concerts. *Jellpo owns JellpoCo., selling delicious copepods everywhere. Grilled, fried, canned, you name it. *Jellpo hates Jell-O. Absolutely despises the stuff. No real reason for this hatred, either. *Jellpo's house can move, so he can travel quite quickly, even while sleeping. *Jellpo has deadly nematocysts that he can produce and throw at will. *Jellpo doesn't want to be in a relationship, he finds them to be too much work. This is a disappointment to some... *Despite being relatively new (compared to Spot or Tadpole) he is actually popular, for whatever reason. ImageFromArtStudio (11).png|Early draft of Jellpo in human form. Category:Gamemaster98 Category:Invertebrate Category:Mascot Category:Aquatic Category:Mascotian Category:Male Category:SpotQuest Sprite Category:Jellyfish